SANGRE DE MI SANGRE
by dragoncitamalfoy
Summary: SANGRE... ROJA COMO EL CARMECI, Y SIN DUDA MAS ESPESA QUE EL AGUA. DICEN QUE ALGUNAS COSAS SE LLEVAN EN ELLA, Y QUE POR MAS QUE TRATES DE OBVIARLAS ES IMPOSIBLE... IMPOSIBLE NEGAR TUS RAICES POR MAS QUE ESTAS ESTEN TORCIDAS O ROTAS
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIRMER: HP y sus personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de la señora J.K Rowling yo solo los uso para diversión sin fines de lucro… AH Y RECUERDEN ESTO ES ****M**** ASÍ QUE YA ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS.**

**Hola a todas, se que no debería embarcarme en algo nuevo no habiendo terminado mi Dragón pero, no podía con la tentación. Déjenme reviews con sus comentarios, etc.**

**Xoxo **

**Dragoncita**

**Capitulo 1: Sangre**

_Hola MA._

_No se como decirte esto… Creo que quizás te molestaras conmigo, pero como de todos modos te vas a enterar… bueno. Quede en Slytherin… si, lo se es raro puesto que soy hija de muggles, pero bueno… por favor no le digas a tío Ron, seguro no vuelve a hablarme. Como sea, dejando de lado eso. Estoy feliz, este lugar es increíble, justo como tú me dijiste que lo seria, te extraño, deseo tanto que pronto sea navidad para poder regresar a casa y poder verlos a todos._

_Un beso y muchos abrazos_

_Elena._

Hermione bajo la carta y dio un largo suspiro, debió suponerlo, algunas cosas se llevan en la sangre.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIRMER: HP y sus personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de la señora J.K Rowling yo solo los uso para diversión sin fines de lucro… AH Y RECUERDEN ESTO ES ****M**** ASÍ QUE YA ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS.**

**HOLA ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA INTRODUCCIÓN Y ESPERO MUCHOS COMENTARIOS. ASI PUES AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO CHAP DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

**GRACIAS A LOS PRIMEROS FAVS Y FOLLOWS QUE RECIBIO Y ESTA DEDICADO A :**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**** POR EL PRIMER REVIEW GRACIAS CHICA ME LEVANTAS EL ANIMO.**

**Y A:**

**Majo16inu**

**Aniali1234**

** .357 GRACIAS POR EL FAVORITO**

**Lunawhite19**

**Sasha2121 Y EL FOLLOW**

**GRACIAS A TODAS ME LEVANTAN EL ESPÍRITU AL MIL**

**OH POR POCO LO OLVIDO MI QUERIDA GUEST (PRINCESA SNAPE) YA TE TENGO EL CHAP DE PEQUEÑA PERO ME TEMO QUE LO SUBIRÉ HASTA MAÑANA POR QUE NECESITO HACERLE ALGUNAS CORRECCIONES Y GRACIAS POR EL JALÓN DE OREJAS.**

**Capitulo 2: Vidas**

La joven castaña y de grandes ojos color mercurio se pasaba la mano por los largos y suaves mechones de su pelo distraída con su mente en otro lado. El joven rubio de ojos azules le miraba desde su posición a varios metros de donde la chica estaba sentada, ¡Merlín! Era la chica mas bonita que había visto en su vida, ¿Por qué tenia que ser hija de muggles? Si, hija de Muggles, pues a pesar de que en su casa no se mordieran la lengua para insultar a los nacido de muggles el no compartía esas creencias, pero jamás lo diría en voz alta si lo hiciera probablemente a su abuelo le daría algo y su padre lo desconocería.

Diablos, lo había cachado mirándole, se había quedado como idiota otra vez viéndole, y es que a pesar de ser de la misma casa y tener años compartiendo las mismas clases y sala común, jamás había cruzado palabra con ella, era extraño ahora que lo pensaba, pero asi era.

**-¿Scor?-** escucho que le llamaban y volteo para ver a su amigo Stefan viéndole con esos exóticos ojos verdes.

**-¿Que?-** le pregunto tratando de disimular, sus amigos como buenos sly no les gustaban los mestizos

**-¿Ya vistes? Tu primo no deja de mirar a la sangre sucia esa-** le comento el joven moreno de ojos verdes y el rubio de inmediato busco al susodicho. Su primo Adrian estaba sentado junto a Sebastián Nott y no dejaba de ver a la joven castaña que hasta hacia momentos el también había estado observando con interés mal disimulado.

**-¿Y?- **le cuestiono tratando de calmar esa sensación de escozor en las manos. Adrian era su primo, hijo de su tía Daphne y Adrian Pucey, era alto de su propia estatura, de complexión delgada y cabello negro y ojos azules, bastante guapo según las chicas, pero demasiado tímido con ellas, su mejor amigo Sebastián Nott era hijo de Theodore Nott y Diana Misscott una muggle, raro que un ex –mortifago se enamorara de una muggle.

**-Tu primo de por si es raro, hasta cierto punto un exudado social ¿y se atreve a poner sus ojos en la sangre sucia que por no se que jodida razón logro entrar a Slytherin? ¿Esta loco? ¿O simplemente le gusta que lo traten mal?-** pregunto Stefan burlón pero algo enojado, esa condenada sangre sucia como la odiaba.

**-Nadie se va a meter con mi primo-** contesto de la nada logrando que los demás Sly que estaban sentados cerca de él alzaran la vista como si recibieran una orden de su dueño para luego bajarla y ocuparse de sus asuntos.

**-Si bueno, supongo que ser el primo del príncipe de Slytherin tiene sus ventajas-** comento el joven moreno con cierto aire de celos. Scorpius había dejado de escucharlo y solo se dedicaba a ver a su primo quien no había dejado de ver a Elena, si, Elena Granger ese era el nombre de la joven con la que él mismo se encontraba fascinado. Ella era bella, pero mas allá de su belleza física era su espíritu incansable y rebelde lo que le atraía como las termitas a la luz.

Ella era fuerte pues a pesar de ser repudiada por ser de origen muggle y por ser hija de quien era, jamás se dejaba amilanar por nadie, siempre les plantaba cara y sacaba su vena Sly con los mas duros y el como tonto estaba prendado de ella, aun a sabiendas de que jamás existiría algo entre ellos y que su propio primo tenia los ojos en ella.

**-¿Sabes? no entiendo que demonios le ve, ¿tu lo entiendes?, no es bonita, no viene de una buena familia, ni siquiera es sangre pura-** Scor revoloteo los ojos antes los alegatos de Stefan, ¿Qué no era bonita? ¿Pero que demonios pasaba con su mejor amigo? ¿acaso se había vuelto ciego? Ella era preciosa, totalmente idílica.

**-Sabes, a veces pienso que en realidad detrás de todo ese odio, es otra cosa lo que ocultas-** dejo caer como si nada, el joven de ojos verdes lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

**-¿De que hablas?-** pregunto con algo parecido al temor en la voz.

**-Yo diría que te gusta y no sabes como expresarlo y por eso prefieres fingir que te molestas- **dijo el rubio.

**-¿Queee?-** pregunto el otro mientras volteaba a todos lados para ver si alguien había escuchado a su amigo **– por supuesto que no me gusta, ¿Qué tonterías dices Scorpius?-** dijo entre dientes y con la mandíbula tensa.

**-Yo solo digo….-** comenzó a decir pero un chillido estridente lo saco de concentración. Era Maríssa, la hermana de Stefan, ella a diferencia de su hermano tenía la piel blanca como la leche y unos hermosos ojos azules. Herencia de su familia materna.

**-Scoor-** chillo de nuevo llegando a su lado y subiendo a su regazo sin importarle que estuvieran en la sala común y que todos los estuvieran viendo. Scorpius se sonrojo ligeramente, a veces le molestaba bastante las confianzas con las que la joven se dirigía a él. Pero bueno, eran amigos de toda la vida y ahora novios, lo más probable era que su padre lo obligaría a casarse con ella. ¡Demonios! Tal vez… tal vez si no estuviera enamorado como un idiota de una chica que de por si estaba prohibida, parecía no saber de su existencia. La vida era una condenada perra, si una condenada perra, pues para rematar la joven en cuestión, aparte de parecer no saber de su existencia tenía un montón de amigos pelirrojos que parecían adorarla y que se cortarían un brazo solo por ella. Gryffindor´s no los odiaba como la mayoría de los sly pero esos Potter´s y Weasley´s eran una condenada molestia.

Vio a su amigo Albus entrar en la sala y dirigirse directo a la castaña de ojos plateados, ella enfoco la vista en su amigo y sonrió calidamente. Albus, otro que no encajaba en Slytherin y como no, siendo hijo del Niño que Vivió y una Leona como era Ginevra Weasley, cazadora de las Arpías de Holyhead. Pero el sombrero lo había mandado ahí, y desde que lo ayudara en el anden a subir su baúl se habían vuelto mejores amigos, a pesar de que su "mejor amigo de toda la vida" como se hacia llamar Stefan y él no se llevaran a veces, el siempre trataba de que la tensión no creciera mas en el dormitorio.

**-Scooor, casi es San Valentín ¿ya pensaste en mi regalo?-** pregunto la muchacha de cabellos negros en su regazo haciendo que regresara su atención a ella y dejara de intentar leer los labios de Elena y de su amigo para saber que se decían.

**-Ehhh… No Issa no he pensado en ello-** dijo sincero regalándole una sonrisita avergonzada y de disculpa. Ella frunció el ceño un poco ofendida y después recompuso el semblante a una sonrisa depredadora, de esas que él sabia no auguriaba nada bueno, ni para el ni para su bolsillo. Honestamente el quería mucho a Maríssa, pero como novia era una lata muy a menudo.

**-Bueno no te preocupes, seguro que yo pensare en algo y te dejare pistas para que me sorprendas- **le contesto besándole en la mejilla y bajándose de su regazo, seguro que iría a averiguar que era lo mas caro que podía pedirle para esa fecha.

**-Mi hermana esta loca por ti, me alegra, pronto seremos familia-** comento Stefan si mirarlo pues sus ojos verdes estaba entretenidos viendo algo que según el le causaba mucho asco. Para Stefan al principio, Elena Granger no fue mas que una sangre sucia inmunda que no merecía ni su desprecio, pero con los años, la mugrosa había agarrado un cuerpo tentador, y su rostro, ¡Merlín Bendito! nada tan repulsivo como un muggle debería ser tan perfecto y bello. Por eso la odiaba, pero su polla parecía no hacerle ascos a un coño caliente y en definitivamente Elena Granger tenia uno entre esas torneadas y kilométricas piernas de suave y aterciopelada piel dorada. Su Hombría despertó al ver su falda escolar levantarse un poco por cuando se puso de pie para seguir a Potter, otro mestizo que no merecía ser el mejor amigo del príncipe de Slytherin.

Pero regresando a la culpable de su calentura, ya había aguantado lo suficiente, dos condenados años aguantándose las ganas de abrirle las piernas a esa condenada impura y hundirse dentro de ella hasta los cojones, mientras ella gritara su nombre de dolor y placer, por que si de algo estaba seguro era que nadie la había tocado… aun… Eso lo hizo sonreír, se jugaría una mano para conseguirla, claro todo a espaldas de sus amigos, por que se vería muy mal que alguien como el, sangre pura, rico y guapo anduviera detrás de esa, pero le diría que debían mantenerlo en secreto, algo se le ocurriría y cuando se aburriera de ella la botaría como la basura que era.

Vio a Scorpius, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos seguro, pensando en su hermana. La verdad no le molestaba que su mejor amigo se tirara a su hermana pues siempre había querido a Scor como a un hermano y que en un futuro no muy lejano se convirtiera en su cuñado solo era estrechar más los lazos y fortalecer a su familia.

**-Si-** dijo el rubio en un suspiro pesaroso, mas su amigo no lo noto demasiado entretenido en como llegarle a la castaña**- Creo que debería ir a pensar sobre que le comprare a tu hermana-** dijo poniendose de pie y encaminándose a su habitación, la cual compartía con el, su primo y Albus. Lo mejor seria preguntarle a Antonella la hermana menor de Maríssa y Stefan que era lo que su hermana quería.

**-0-0-0-**

Scorpius no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, a unos diez metros de donde el estaba parado y completamente estático, estaba Elena y el paleto de su primo que en esos momentos sonreía y le decía quien sabe que estupidez a la joven que lo veía con timidez y parecía muy sonrojada.

Elena por su parte estaba muy alagada por lo que Adrian le estaba diciendo, el era guapo pero lo que a ella le gustaba es que el jamás la había tratado como basura, siempre era amable y respetuoso. San Valentín había llegado y Adrian le sorprendió con una hermosa rosa que tenia puesto un hechizo de permanencia para que las gotas de roció no se le secaran.

El joven saco un estuche y dentro había un dije de un Dragón con las alas abiertas y sosteniendo una espada. Era hermoso y seguramente caro, pues los diamantes en los ojos y las alas del animal delataban su valor. Ella abrió la boca intentando rechazarlo.

**-No aceptare un no por respuesta y no se aceptan devoluciones-** dijo el sonriéndole, había escogido un dragón pues en clase de DCAO todos mostraron sus patronus y el de ella era un dragón, algo extraño pero asi era.

**-Adrian… yo no se que decir, es algo muy hermoso pero no quiero que tu pienses mal de mi- **dijo ella insegura de aceptar semejante regalo. El negó con la cabeza mientras le mostraba una radiante sonrisa. Siempre le había gustado, desde que la conoció en primer año, pero nunca se le había acercado por temor al rechazo.

Scorpius estaba hirviendo en ira, como se atrevía a regalarle cosas a la chica que le gustaba, era obvio que era un pensamiento muy estupido y egoísta pero sus celos no lo dejaban pensar con claridad.

**-Gracias entonces y feliz san Valentín para ti también Adrian- **dijo ella sonriéndole mientras sus amigas soltaban risitas tontas y uno que otro gritito de admiración, ella comenzó a apartarse pero en un momento regreso y poniendose de puntillas le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El joven se quedo con la mano en su mejilla viendo hipnotizado como la joven se alejaba con su grupo de amigas que no dejaban de alabar el regalo que él le había obsequiado.

Veinte minutos después Scorpius y él estaban tirados en el piso golpeándose mutuamente, pues en cuanto atravesó el umbral de su dormitorio su primo le lanzo un puñetazo al rostro que lo tiro, y no paro con eso si no que se le monto encima y comenzó a golearlo una y otra vez, a lo que el solo respondió el ataque asestándole también sus buenos puñetazos, asi los encontraron los otros dos habitantes del lugar. Albus sostuvo a Adrian y Stefan hizo lo propio con Scorpius quien mas que calmado parecía querer descuartizar a su primo que lo miraba molesto y confundido.

**-¿pero que carajos les pasa?-** pregunto Albus, al no entender el comportamiento de su amigo. Scorpius por lo general era calmado, aun que de vez en cuando dejaba salir su carácter pero en definitiva nunca se había mostrado agresivo mas que en el Quidditch.

**-De seguro, este, tuvo la culpa-** dijo Stefan defendiendo a su "casi hermano" **–O crees que no es una vergüenza que se le declara en medio del comedor a esa… escoria- **dijo hirviendo de los celos pues el había pensado en regalarle alguna baratija a la puta de Granger para que aflojara pero el imbecil de Pucey se le había adelantado y no solo eso, si no que condenado idiota le había regalado una creación de Marcus Archer, el famoso Joyero del callejos Diagon. Imbecil, se la había hecho pero se alegraba que Scorpius le diera su merecido.

**-Cálmate con mi prima- **Dijo Albus en tono de advertencia, molesto por el modo despectivo en que Zabini se refería a su "prima" Elena. **–Será mejor que cuides tu lengua Zabini a la hora de referirte a un miembro de mi familia o tu y yo vamos a terminar mal-** le advirtió serio, pues a pesar de que Albus fuera un chico tranquilo, como decía su tío Bill, mientras me toquen el curo no hay problema, pero si me tocan la carne… Scorpius no seguía la conversación en lo único que pensaba era en arrancarle la piel en tiras a su primo por entrometido.

**-Yo no se que carajos te pasa Scorpius, pero que yo recuerde no te he ofendido en nada-** dijo Adrian después de un rato lanzándose dagas con los ojos **– O dime que jodidos te molesto tanto para que te lanzaras contra mi de esa manera, ¿O fue por lo de Elena? Yo no te recordaba tan prejuicioso-** declaro el joven.

Scorpius se negó a contestar, porque ¿Qué carajos iba a decir? ¿Qué le había golpeado por regalarle algo a la joven que le gustaba? ¿O usaria el argumento de la sangre cuando todos sabían que el no tenia esos perjuicios? Decidió dejarlo asi, de un jalón se soltó de Stefan y apartando de un empujón a Albus y a su primo se abrió camino a la puerta. Ya ni del puto regalo de Maríssa se había acordado todo por estar pensando en Elena Granger.

**-0-0-**

Hermione estaba sentada en su escritorio. Trabaja en el mundo Muggle como secretaria, pues no había podido terminar sus estudios cuando Elena llegara de manera sorpresiva a su vida, y ella se viera sola y con un bebe en camino, asi que decidió alejarse del mundo mágico y vivir con los Muggle. Consigio un trabajo y con la ayuda de la familia Weasley y de Harry saco adelante a su pequeña beba.

Elena… le había puesto asi por el significado del nombre, ella era la luz de su vida. Y también por que le encantaba la historia de Troya, el romance entre Paris y Elena. Aun cuando este no terminara bien, muy parecido a su propia historia. Aun que en ella no hubiera un Menélao y su Paris no estuviera tan enamorado como el lo decía, pues sin siquiera decirle adiós se fue de su lado y jamás le volvió a ver la cara dejándola con el corazón destrozado y una vida inocente creciendo dentro de ella.

Se paro de nuevo y decidió tomarse un descanso, pensar en eso nunca le hacia bien. Lloro, lloro como una idiota por el, por su traición y cuando se entero que no solo la había dejado embarazada, si no que se casaba con otra por el mismo motivo se sintió morir. La había engañado en más de una forma y eso era algo que aun ahora después de casi dieciocho años le dolía. Maldito… Maldito el y toda su Estirpe. Maldito, Maldito el y su sangre pura. Apretó los puños y una lagrima de impotencia corrió por su mejilla, solo esperaba que jamás de los jamases se le volviera a cruzar por el camino, por que de ser asi el puñetazo que le dio cuando niños no seria nada comparado con lo que le haría.

Regreso a su escritorio y decidió que esa tarde antes de irse a casa pasaría por la tienda de electrónicos y le compraría a Elena el teléfono ese que traía de todo para su cumpleaños, aun cuando falta varios meses por que si, su hija tuvo la desgracia de nacer el mismo día que él, el cinco de junio. Negó con la cabeza, cuando niña Elena era tan parecida a el que le asustaba, hacia sus mismo gestos, tanto asi que en mas de una ocasión se vio encerrada en la alacena llorando por ese regraciado pues su inocente bebe se lo había recordado.

Pero no, ella no dejo que su hija creciera asi, malcriada y caprichosa, por mas que sus genes la hicieran asi ella se esforzó en convertirla en una niña buena y de buen corazón. La amaba, era su vida y jamás permitiría que le pasara nada malo, ni que nadie le hiciera daño.

**-0-0-0-**

Empujo sus caderas con mayor rapidez y le tomo la cabeza con mayor rudeza, la mujer entendió perfectamente y relajo la garganta lo más que pudo, mas al ser tan grande y grueso una arcada le subió al sentirlo topándole en la garganta. Se aguanto, él era condenadamente hermoso y no se permitiría quedar en vergüenza ante el, además que no solo era un cliente generoso si no también un condenado semental, no lo perdería solo por que no pudiera controlar el dolor en su gargarita y quijadas.

Lo siguiente fue un gemido ronco y los chorros calientes disparados directo en el fondo de su garganta, ella lo trago cuanto pudo.

**-Límpialo… no dejes nada-** le dijo con una voz que decía que no admitiría menos. Ella gustosa lo hizo lo lamió hasta dejarlo completamente limpio y se relamió después de llevarse a la boca con su dedo el hilillo que se le había escurrido por la comisura del labio. Los ojos del hombre resplandecieron al verla de rodillas con los generosos pechos al aire tragándose aquello que acababa de expulsar como si del néctar mas delicioso se tratara, sonrió con su típica sonrisa ladeada, un toquido en la puerta de su despacho lo hizo desistir de lo que estaba pensando.

**-Puedes irte, terminaremos otro día-** dijo mientras se metía el miembro en los carisimos pantalones y se acomodaba en su sillón. La mujer de cabellos castaños se apresuro a acomodarse la ropa y el cabello pues el se lo había estropeado un poco con la rudeza de sus caricias.

La puerta se abrió, una mujer alta y elegante de cabellos rubios entro por ella con un porte típico de la nobleza. Los ojos de Astoria llamearon en una muda ira al ver a aquella ramera en la oficina de su esposo. Draco la ignoro y fingió no ver a la mujer que en esos momento salía prácticamente corriendo de su despacho al sentirse atemorizada por la mirada de su esposa.

**-Se parece a ella-** dijo Astoria, haciendo que el rubio arqueara la ceja sin siquiera levantar la mirada fingiendo no saber de que le hablaba. Siempre era asi, todas, todas y cada una de sus putas se parecían a ella. Si no era el cabello, eran los ojos o hasta los pechos. Draco siempre le había dicho que le gustaban los senos grandes, lo suficientemente grandes para hacerse una buena paja entre ellos. Eso se lo había dicho mientras la penetraba con rudeza cuando según el se vio obligado a consumar su matrimonio y desde entonces el se burlaba de ella con esas putas baratas que tanto se parecían a la otra.

Como lo odiaba, ella era su esposa ¡Por Merlín! Ella era una Greengrass, una sangre pura, bella como ninguna y él, él siempre se había atrevido a despreciarle por ella. Además no era su culpa que el hubiera sido tan cobarde de no luchar por el gran amor que según sentía por la otra.

**-Scorpius vendrá a casa para las vacaciones de primavera-** dijo esperando llamar su atención. Draco dejo los papeles que revisaba y con una mirada aburrida se dirigió a su esposa.

**-¿Y por eso interrumpes mis ocupaciones? Soy un hombre ocupado Astoria y nuestro hijo ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para comprender que su padre y su madre ya no se entienden, asi que no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo a la casita- **dijo con semblante aburrido para después regresar a sus papeles, eso la hizo enfurecer y perder los papeles.

**-¡CLARO NO TIENES TIEMPO PARA TU FAMILIA, PERO NO FUERA ELLA PORQUE DE SEGURO SI TENDRÍAS TIEMPO PARA JUGAR A LA CASITA! ¡¿CIERTO?! ¡¿CIERTO?! ¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO NO TIENES TIEMPO PARA TU HIJO, PERO SI PARA TUS MÚLTIPLES PUTAS! ¡COMO TE ODIO DRACO MALFOY!- **le grito para después salir azotando la puerta. Draco sonrió y dejo los papeles en el escrito se recostaron en su cómodo sillón y pasó sus manos por detrás de su cabeza, después de chasquear sus dedos. Su asistente entro inmediatamente y no hizo falta que le dijera nada, la mujer de generosas curvas saco su varita de entre su escote y se hechizo el cabello hasta que este dejo de ser negro y lacio y se convirtió en una maraña de rizos castaños. Se quito la ropa mientras caminaba y una vez desnuda se subió a horcajadas sobre el rubio que en ningún momento se movió.

Ella sola haría el trabajo…

**-0-0-0-**

**Dejen reviews **

**Xoxo **

**Dragoncita**


End file.
